supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Satan (Rise of the Prime Beings)
Satan is otherwise known as the Scarlet King, a creature that is the living embodiment of all existing evil in creation, he is also one of the mysterious and powerful beings known as the Dark Phantoms. Satan is solely responsible for directly and indirectly causing all the catastrophic events that have occurred throughout millennium. He created the Mark of The Beast as a way to help his children to find the best vessel for him, this mark would be beared by the True Antichrist. History In the beginning, when everything besides God was the Void of Oblivion, it was inhabited by the Dark Phantoms, the youngest of them was Harak, Harak wasn't the greatest, the strongest or the cleverest of all siblings but he was the one with the most imagination and was the only one to truly understand what was the Void of Oblivion, he was one of the closest friends of God and was extremely close to Sanaa, his oldest fellow Dark Phantom. Then God said "Let's there be light", most Dark Phantoms died but a few managed to survive and hide in the Void of Oblivion, Harak was among them, he started to devour the essence of the Phantoms that he defeated, becoming stronger for each essence he ate. When God came in the Void of Oblivion realizing how much of his former friends died because of him, he saw Harak eat his last known victim, he returned to his siblings only to learn that Chaos, his younger sister, created Yaldabaoth. God was so enraged that Harak didn't have any troubles to repear him and, empowered by his essences, he managed to go on the physical world without dying becoming even stronger than God. Harak managed to have worshippers known as the Daevites and took some of his fellow Phantoms in the universe maintaining them in order for them to serve him, one of these ones was Jeser, the Prince of Many Faces who quickly became Harak's favorite servant. Harak declared war to God and started by attacking his first world, taking the name Satan in the process, one of the Protoverse's realms was destroyed and the others were extremely damaged, he created his Archdemons at this time. The most important action of Satan was to take a realm in which Sanaa was hidden, he forcefully married her and had seven children with her then killed her and devoured her. At the end of the war, Satan created his second creations with Amara, making the Dark Lords, he also created the Mark of The Beast. Satan was locked into the realm that he destroyed in the Protoverse, he quickly managed to turn this realm into Hell and made that every soul who was evil fell in Hell, he twisted the souls of many beings from the Protoverse making the Ancient Demons. One day, Satan found that all Archdemons but two were locked, he asked to his youngest Archdemon, Belial, to teach the newly fallen angel, Lucifer, how to create demons and to corrupt humanity in order for them to fall in Hell, a few years later, Satan was twisting and corrupting his first human soul, Lilith turning her into the first demon born from human soul. Currently, Satan tortures and converts as many souls as possible trying to make his army ready for his awakening. Personality It doesn't take a smart person to realize there is nothing benevolent about Satan. He is the true and living creature of evil and sin as it all came from himself. He is every worse thing you can imagine, from any cold, harsh, sadistic, psycho, arrogant, wrathful, prideful person you can think of. However, Satan was not always like that, he was described by God as a shy and small being with kindness and imagination, he was also considered crazy by most of his fellow Phantoms as he saw what they can't see. Today, Satan is the pure embodiment of evil and perfectly knows that he's evil, he don't likes his children seeing them as tools and sees the Seven Behemoths as powerful beings that need to be mastered as they could be a threat to his power, he thanked the Beasts-Slayers when they killed his children. He's manipulative as he can use certain sins such as pride, jealously, lust to convince a person of negative intentions to fight for his cause. He can speak lies that no one can see through them, which makes it hard to deduce if he's speaking the truth. Satan is among a villain that has no personal really sad history or issues with another person as he considers even his fight with God which made thousands of deaths as a game. He absolutely has no problem with existence or anyone for that matter. He destroys and corrupts because he can and he will. There is no motive, no vendetta, or grudge. he looks down at others but not because they are weak or strong. He understands the horror he brings and knows the damages caused in his awakening. He doesn't care and will destroy anything just to see it all burn. That is why he is true evil. Despite Satan being the incarnation of ultimate evil, he seems to care about Amara and is temporary confused when he see the duplicate of Sanaa. Powers and Abilities * Highest-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Satan at full power is a destructive and horrible force of nature. He was known for wiping out all of creation, starting omnicide. As the total mass embodiment of evil and sin, Satan didn't need to destroy planets as he could corrupt the planet's inhabitants and have them destroy each other on a mass-scale war that would commit themselves to genocide due of being corrupted by evil. Not even the purest of hearts can withstand his powers as countess of species fell before his feet. the simple fact that he's stronger than God is enough to show how powerful he is. Satan is ranked as among being the 1st strongest abstract class entity with not even God being stronger than him. ** Destruction: Satan is capable of wiping out mass genocide throughout planets, galaxies, and universes in a matter of ease and short time, erasing them from destruction. The only beings that can survive a wave of Satan's destructive powers are those on the same level or above Archangel Level Entities. *** Hakai-Ergokinesis: Being an entity of chaos and destruction, Satan can focus all the destructive energy from within himself, using it as an attack to erase any object, location, or being from existence. Without leaving a single trace. When he prepares to attack, he extends one of his hands, with his four main fingers straight up and his thumb crossing his palm horizontally, Satan can cause his target to disintegrate into nothing regardless of who or what it is. Even spiritual/Incorporeal beings without vessels or ghost are not immune as they to can be destroyed. ** Nigh-Omniscience: Despite having been locked away for billions of years, Satan is aware of the universe's changes and history thanks to his ability to know everything demons that he converted sees and hears. * Chronokinesis: Satan is capable of stopping all time in itself. Satan existed long before time even became a thing. He is completely immune to any time freeze used against him and can move freely. * Elementumkinesis: Satan controls basic elements, notably the earth and fire. he can manipulate temperatures as well. ** Geokinesis: Satan can control all forms of rock, boulders, or earth. He can raise tectonic plates or sink entire cities by opening a sink hole. ** Pyrokinesis (Hellfire Control): Satan can control all forms of fires in existence, including Hellfire as Hellfire originated from him, so it also stands to reason that it cannot be used to harm him. ** Terrakinesis: Satan can cause a loud and harsh tremor in his awakening, one that can be felt all the way up to Heaven and down in Hell. He claims that he can destroy a planet by a powerful tremor. ** Thermokinesis: With a mere eye gesture, Satan can melt objects or beings. Satan preferably likes the temperature at extreme heat rather than subzero temperatures. * Evil Manipulation: Satan is the entirety of evil and corruption. He controls all vices and aspects of evil. As long as evil exist, Satan can never truly die, no matter what method is used to kill him, his consciousness will continue to live on. ** Corruption Inducement: Satan has corrupted Lilith who was the strongest human soul made by God with ease. He influences them by merely whispering and bringing out any form of negativity in their hearts or emotions such as Lucifer's jealousy and amplifying it to hatred. ** Corruption Embodiment: Being a entity of evil, Satan is also the embodiment of corruption. He controls all forms of vices that exist, even the main vices that the Seven Deadly Sin are infamously known for. He can cause entire civilizations to tear themselves apart through, rage, greed, laziness, jealously, etc. *** Vice Inducement: Just from his mere presence of walking into a city, the entire population can rapidly become influenced by the sins of humanity and cause a mass massacre through rage, jealously, or laziness. * Genekinesis: Satan can thoroughly manipulate the genetic code/DNA in all living creatures and convert them into a different species, enhance, splice with another DNA, or devolution them. * Intangibility: Satan can make himself intangible and avoid being directly hit by any psychical forms of attacks, much like ghost. * Life-Force Siphoning: Satan dearly loves to drain the life-force energy that flows within all living creatures in order to feed. It is not just limited to people or animals, he can absorb the life-force of a planet, causing it to deter and rot, crumbling into stellar dust and void of life. Sophia noted that she can sense Satan's power and it feels like the screaming voices of many forms of living creatures, all begging for mercy and ending their lives to escape their eternal torture. * Reality Warping: Satan has the capabilities of distorting reality to where everything in existence breaks down. He can tear down various realities and dimensions across the universe. He can tear open the gates of Heaven and Hell with ease, something even demons or angels cannot do. * Matter Absorption: Satan can absorb all forms of matter in existence such as metal, living organism's nature and abilities, or other substances. * Mental Manipulation: Tathtamet can control the brain functions and memories of individuals by twisting it into his own personal gains by having them serve under his command or make them believe they are evil. * Necrokinesis: With a single "Death Touch", Satan can kill all life. He is capable of killing a proximity radius of amass individuals just from his mere presence alone. * Shape-shifting: Satan can alter his appearance in the form of a seven headed dragon or a mass ocean of dark shadow. * Soul Absorption: He can absorb a vast unlimited amount of souls. By speaking to the angels before exterminating them, he told them that once Heaven crumbles, he would consume all the righteous souls and absorb them within his body where they shall fill and feel agony for all of eternity. * Super Strength: Satan possesses vast physical super strength than any entity in existence. He ate so much beings that he became as strong as he's powerful being able to fight against Michael, Ouranos and Yaldabaoth without high difficulties. * Umbrakinesis: Satan can control darkness, a element that is befitting of his nature in evil. He can summon a cloud of dark fog and form them into a tendril attack. * Telekinesis: Satan can move objects and beings with his mind through telekinetic powers. He can easily hold beings of Archangel Level with ease and reel them in, even if they resisted to break free. * Telepathy: Satan can psychically communicate or form a mental link with any individual. He whispers into the heads of those he corrupts and through the Soulstone of Satan. * Teleportation: Satan can teleport anywhere in the universe and existence without restrictions. He easily breached Heaven's gates and invaded the realm. Vulnerabilities Satan is immensely powerful so its little rare for him to barely have any weaknesses, but there are only a few certain individuals and methods into slowing him down. Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Beings of Good: Beings of purity and benevolence can greatly harm Satan as it is his polar opposite of his evil nature. while it can't be use to entirely destroy him, it harm slow him down and moderately weaken his powers if hardly any evil exist in existence. This works back ways as his evil can also rid himself of good. * Fairies: '''Despite their weak powers, Satan is weakened by fairy as his own magic is restrained by them. Beings * '''God: God is capable of eliminating a weakened Satan but the Dark Phantom is stronger than him. Objects and Weapons * Weapons of Primordial Entities: Special and personal weaponry among the Primordial Entities like Death's Scythe is capable of harming Satan but not permanently killing him. Facts and Trivia * Satan is inspired, like many of the Dark Phantoms, by the SCP Foundation entity known as the Scarlet King, as Khahrahk or even as Harak. ** He's also inspired by Satan from The Fallen Series by Thomas E Siegnoski. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Demons Category:High-tier Demons Category:Higher Beings Category:Archdemons Category:Dark Phantoms Category:Primordial Beings Category:Primordial Entities Category:Greater Demon Category:Strongest of Species